Blood of Confusion
by Amaryah
Summary: [Traduc] AU- Kuroro, un demi-vampire très craint. Kurapika, un tueur misanthrope. Ils se rencontrent, ils se battent, ils arriveront à se parler, si tout va bien. Mais d’abord, Kurapika doit venir à bout de l’obstacle qu’est Hisoka.


Titre original : Blood Of Confusion (anglais)

Auteur originel : Yukitsu

Traducteur : Amaranth

Disclaimers: Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction. L'histoire est à Yukitsu et je remercie Mich'Loinvoyant pour avoir été ma bêta pour ce chapitre.

" Yadda " dialogues

Yadda Pensées des personnages

YADDA Mise en valeurAccentuation

Chapitre Un

Les humains peuvent être tellement étranges…. Ils se disent à eux-mêmes de faire attention, de ne pas se laisser blesser… et cependant ils le font.

Ils tombent amoureux.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce sentiment. Est-ce que j'ai perdu ma mortalité trop tôt ? J'en doute.

Je grognai comme une adolescente me dépassa en courant, les larmes ruisselant le long de son visage. Un garçon courait après elle, essayant manifestement de s'excuser. Stupide.

Pour montrer la répugnance que m'inspirait la stupidité humaine, je sprintai moi aussi rapidement après la fille. C'était facile, plus que ça même car elle souffrait émotionnellement beaucoup trop pour se soucier de où elle allait. Vaguement, je me demandais pourquoi le garçon ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé ; il devait courir après la fille avec presque le double de sa vitesse.

Et puis ça me frappa. Il ne voulait pas se réconcilier avec elle. Ses cris étaient juste un spectacle, et il n'avait aucune intention de rattraper son ancienne copine. Ma pitié pour la fille augmenta ; elle allait mourir toute seule et dans la douleur.

Je la rattrapais, la voyant finalement s'arrêter près d'un petit ruisseau. Elle sanglotait, ses pleurs secouant son corps fragile. Elle était plutôt mignonne, ou du moins, c'était l'impression que j'en eus.

Eh bien… il était temps d'entrer en scène. Peut-être que j'allais rendre ça amusant, juste pour tuer le temps.

"Mademoiselle… Vous allez bien?" demandais-je doucement, marchant calmement vers elle, faisant preuve d'hésitation.

"Qui… qui est là?" demanda-t-elle peureusement. Je suppose qu'elle avait finalement réalisée que venir ici était une grande erreur. Tout le monde savait qu'un tueur errait autour de la ville, prenant pour cible les adolescents qui étaient laissés tous seuls.

"Je m'appelle Kuroro, Mademoiselle. Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous toute seule dans un endroit pareil ? " demandai-je, ma voix mêlée d'une inquiétude faussement sincère. Je suis un si bon acteur.

"Mon… mon petit ami a cassé. Il-il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus, » sanglota-t-elle. Je m'approchai d'elle, tout en pensant à quel point les humains étaient stupides. Ils se rendaient eux-mêmes faibles et chétifs juste à cause de ça ? Un seul sentiment qui était probablement dû aux hormones ou au cerveau, et aux réactions de leurs corps ?

"Je vois … vous deviez l'aimer beaucoup," dis-je sans aucune délicatesse. C'était très inhabituel de ma part d'être direct, mais je ne partage pas ma compassion avec les idiots.

"Oui, Ku-Kuroro. Je-je l'aimais beaucoup » pleura-t-elle. Dès que je fus près d'elle, elle chercha immédiatement consolation dans mes bras qui attendaient. Je réussis à peine à contenir mon grognement. Franchement maintenant. Elle prétendait aimer son ancien amant, mais elle était là, étreignant un autre homme. Un étranger, en plus.

"Ca je n'en doute pas… " Pas du tout! Quelle allumeuse ! Utiliser son malheur pour mettre la main sur un autre homme à exhiber. Eh bien, je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais j'en ai assez de vous. Il est temps de finir l'amusement ici.

"Qu-quoi …?" bégaya-t-elle comme elle sentit mes lèvres contre son cou. Elle frissonna comme je suçotais sa jugulaire, mon suçon se transformant en une morsure charnelle, destinée à blesser et tuer. Elle ne cria même pas comme je bus sa vie, ces délicieuses gouttes, l'une après l'autre.

Oh eh bien… Pitié pour elle, vie pour moi.

"Kurapika, est-ce que tu es là?" M'appela une voix, en frappant à ma porte.

Non, monsieur. Kurapika n'est pas disponible pour le moment' pensai-je répondre avec tout le sarcasme que je pouvais rassembler.

"Entrez,"marmonnai-je à la place. Sans attendre aucune autre permission, mon visiteur entra.

C'était Leolio, mon gardien.

Et les seules fois où il venait me voir ici, c'était pour m'annoncer un nouveau cas.

Merde !

"Kurapika," commença-t-il, "Quelque chose à faire pour toi."

Vous voyez?

"Je sais," répliquai-je maussadement, ne me fatiguant même pas à cacher que la nouvelle m'irritait. Je suis juste malade et fatigué de chasser et tuer… et que tout ce que ça me rapporte ce soit railleries et rejets. Ces individus ne peuvent-ils pas avoir une vie ?

"Ne sois pas comme ça," me réprimanda Léolio. Je hochais juste la tête ; on a eu cette conversation un si grand nombre de fois que je me sens nauséeux à chaque fois qu'elle a lieu.

"Peu importe. Sur quoi est le nouveau cas, de toute façon ? " demandai-je grossièrement. Je ne devrais pas être impoli. Mais je le déteste ! J'exècre les choses qu'il me fait faire. Je déteste mon boulot, ma destinée, mon sort.

Il ne semble pas remarquer mon enthousiasme—ou plutôt mon manque d'enthousiasme, et juste déblatéra sur le vampire que j'étais supposé chasser et tuer.

"Son nom est Kuroro Lucifer, un vampire originaire de l'ouest de Meteor City. Il semble s'être fatigué de Meteor City, donc il est maintenant ici, à Yorkshin. Il a déjà tué une douzaine ou plus de personnes, pour la plupart, si ce n'est tous, des adolescents. »

"J'ai un vamp pervers," déclarai-je. Léolio me regarda juste sans expression en clignant des yeux , ses yeux se voyant à travers ces ridicules lunettes noires qu'il insistait toujours pour porter.

"Non, je ne pense pas," me contredit-il. Je me renfrognai juste. « De toute façon, ce Kuroro est étrange. Il n'a encore transformé personne, et ses meurtres ne suivent aucune logique. J'ai l'impression qu'il tue au hasard, seulement quand ça lui prend. »

"Ce n'est pas étrange. En fait, je pense que c'est normal, » m'exprimai-je. Je ne le laissai pas finir. Au lieu de ça, j'attrapai juste mon trench-coat et sortit. Je ne pris aucune arme – elles étaient toutes dans mon manteau.

"Fais attention, Kurapika," me cria Leolio de l'intérieur. Hum. Comme si tu t'en souciais.

C'est une de mes premières traduction alors donnez moi votre avis.

J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives.

Merci.


End file.
